Perfect World Project
by clawfulGood
Summary: Zoe Bogwell thought she had her life figured out. Step one, enter a human time capsule set to open in 200 years, when the earth is not covered with radiation. Step two, lead her people. Until she woke up one day, one hundred years earlier than when she was supposed too. By a strange group of people lead by some guy named Bellamy Blake. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos, that's what I remember. The streets were a writhing mass of flesh. Screaming people flew past me, heading for what they thought was shelter.

They were all going to die, I knew that. The beauty of panic. How people become primal when their lives are threatened with an unbeatable force

I threw myself through the surging mass of bodies. Almost tripping over a victim of the mob. My hand was clasped around another, I shoved my companion through the crowd in front of me, making sure she was going the same way I was headed. Her body was frozen with fear. It was hard getting her through everyone.

Finally we broke into a semi-open space. There was some room to breathe. I swung my friend around to face me, my hands on her shoulders I looked her in the eye.

"Belle, you've got to snap out of this. I can't walk for the both of us. We're almost there."

Belle nodded fast, her pupils were dilated, she obviously didn't hear a word I said. She decided to reply to me, "Zoe, where are we going? You need to get the P.W.P building," her eyes darkened "you passed the tests. You, unlike most of us, apparently deserve to live,"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't deserve to live if I left you behind." I took her hand again and exited the small pocket of safety. As I was mashed back into the crowd, I kept us heading in the same direction we were going before. We rounded a corner and a short concrete building came into view. The letters P.W.P. were pasted on to the side.

Belle gasped, "I can't go in there! They'll notice I don't belong and they'll kick me out!" She seemed flustered and looked like she was about to panic again. I rolled my eyes,

"Are you serious? Look around you, they wouldn't notice if a /Russian soldier/ walked in and sat down. It's too chaotic."

She just started stammering something incoherently as I turned around and continued to pull her toward the front entrance. The nukes were predicted to hit the state in approximately 30 minutes, Belle and I needed to get to the fridges before we all got blown up.

Before the rest of the human race is wiped out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fridges

**I will be trying to post Monday, Wedsday, Friday.**

**I changed the story name because The 301, didn't fit with a couple ideas I changed. But The Perfect World Project fit.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

The buildings doors shut behind me. Belle turned around and looked at me. "Are you sure they won't notice me?" Her forehead was creased with worry. I didn't reply, I just continued to pull her through another set of doors and started scrambling down staircase after staircase with a number of other people. Some people I had never seen before were with us, though most of them were people I had talked to before. Matthew Johnson, Sierra Watson, Jacob Straub, and Willow Cooper. I went to the same high school as Willow. I was not surprised when I heard she earned a fridge. She was just too nice all the time, she never hurt a soul in her life and does whatever anyone tells her without question. Perfect citizen.

Belle and I had finally reached the last floor. A small traffic jam of people trying to get through the door was forming. I had to push through the crowd to get in. When we eventually got into the room and out of the mass, I located my fridge right away, it was the center back of the large facility. This would be my home for the next 200 years, my own personal time capsule. Belle was looking frantically around the room, unsure of what to do. I pulled her towards the large coffin shaped machine that would keep me safe from radiation and external threats. I noticed that the fridge next to mine was of someone I knew, this was a lucky break. I voiced my thoughts, "Look! Olivia Rolfe, she's visiting family, she was going to take a flight back to the city Tuesday next week. She'll never make it in time."

Belle looked confused, "Why are you telling me this?" She said with a stutter.

I sighed, frustrated, "Don't you see? You can take her capsule. If she isn't here to use it, it may as well be used right?" she nodded quickly, understanding. I reached over and punched a code into the side of Olivia's fridge so it would cater to Belle's needs."Now lay down inside and don't freak out. Press the green button on the inside of the lid to seal the fridge and start the freezing." I thought over and over in my head if there was anything else I could tell her.

She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "See you in 200 years."

I stammered something along the lines of "Yes, see you then."

We separated and moved to enter out individual time-capsules. I glanced around to see many others had already entered theirs. I lie down in mine, the sound of pistons closing the lid gave me the relief of not being able to hear the screams of the civilians above ground. I caught Matthew Johnson's eye just as my lid closed completely and sealed. I slammed my fist against the button on the inside of my temporary coffin.

I spent my last moments before unconsciousness hoping that there would be some means of making coffee. A hysterical thought, I assumed.


End file.
